


Blood and Dust

by Mercurialfan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, spoilers for Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurialfan/pseuds/Mercurialfan
Summary: Steve's thoughts immediately after Thanos goes through with his plan.





	Blood and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, don't read this if you haven't seen Infinity War. Unless you want to be spoiled. In that case, go right ahead. If you want to talk to me about IW, come visit me at my [Tumblr](http://mercurialfan.tumblr.com/) !

It was like 1945 all over again. Bucky was gone in the blink of an eye, and Steve had once again been utterly useless. Bucky had barely been able to croak out Steve’s name, and that had been it.

Steve sank to his knees, still not quite comprehending what had happened. What was still happening. All around him, his allies, his teammates, his _friends_ were disappearing. Some went quickly, like Bucky, others seemed more aware and took a few seconds longer to fully turn to ash and dust. For a brief, fleeting moment, Steve fiercely wished he, too, would fade from existence, but some part of him already knew it wouldn’t happen. Fate was cruel like that.

In a matter of minutes it was over. Steve knelt by the dead husk that had once been Vision. What was it T’Challa had said earlier? Something about Thanos not finding anything but blood and dust in Wakanda? Steve squeezed his eyes shut. Thanos’ allies had promised to bring the blood, and it seemed the dust had followed swiftly after.

“What happened?” Someone behind him softly asked, as bewildered and shocked as Steve felt.

The full realization of what Thanos had done suddenly hit him, and he was at a loss for words at the sheer horror of it all. The only thing he could choke out was simultaneously hilariously inadequate, and perfectly all-encompassing;

“Oh God.”


End file.
